There is an increasing demand among individuals who participate in a variety of athletic and other activities to have access to video and other data about their performance. This demand is especially increasing for activities in large venues with large numbers of people, such as skiing, snowboarding, bicycling, running and the like. Non-sporting activities, such as concerts, dance performances, school performances, graduations, and the like, also can have video.
Spectators of activities also may be interested in accessing video data from an activity. Such spectators can include fans, coaches, teammates, and others who may be interested in the activity but are not active participants.
Creating edited videos of individuals participating in such activities can be time consuming It can be difficult to efficiently capture and store video data for such activities, and then compile edited video programs for each of multiple individuals in such activities, especially given multiple video feeds, data feeds and participants.